


Only you

by Selene_Gray



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Gray/pseuds/Selene_Gray
Summary: Esta historia también se encuentra en wattpad
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia también se encuentra en wattpad

**PRÓLOGO**

El frío era lo que más molestaba a Keith. El viento invernal se había estacionado en sus huesos y no parecía tener intenciones de irse. Pero debía estar ahí, se lo había prometido a un amigo, quién aparentemente necesitaba de su presencia mientras estaba entrenando, aunque no le prestará nada de atención. El pelinegro no entendía por qué tenían que entrenar tan duro, según lo que había escuchado, faltaban al menos nueve meses para el inicio de temporada.

 _Aún falta mucho_ , pensó con pereza.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que el entrenamiento terminara, y si sus cálculos no fallaban, ya faltaba poco. El sonido del silbato resonó por la cancha, dando inicio a lo que parecía ser un partido "amistoso", (que de amistoso no tenía nada) cosa que emocionó a las fans de los chicos del equipo. Cerca de Keith había un grupo de chicas y chicos (sorprendentemente chicos) quienes se denominaban el "grupo de admiradores secretos" (súper secretos), de uno de los muchachos más cotizados de la escuela:

_Lance McClain._

Sus ojos azules, cabello castaño y esa sonrisa colgate, hacían a muchas chicas y chicos babear. Empezaron a vitorear el nombre del cubano. Keith no alzó la vista de su celular, pero podía escuchar perfectamente los chillidos de las chicas, lo que indicaba que había anotado. Alzó un poco la mirada y lo vio pasearse cerca de las gradas, quitándose el casco y sonriéndole a su queridísimo publico.

 _Vaya que lo disfruta_ , pensó Keith rodando los ojos, subiéndole el volumen a la música.

—¿A quién acosamos? — preguntó una voz familiar detrás de él, quitándole los auriculares para captar un poco su atención.

—No acosamos a nadie, estamos aquí por Shiro. — dijo desganado.

—Hombre, si lo estás animando con ese espíritu no va a ganar ni un peluche. — respondió Katie Holt sentándose a su lado.

—¿Matt?

—Así es. — contestó encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Estás acosando a Lance o sólo es mi impresión?

—Sólo es tu impresión. — dijo Keith enterrando la vista en su celular, sintiendo la sangre subir a sus orejas.

—Puedes volver a mirar, no te juzgo. — dijo mientras miraba en dirección a la cancha. A un costado de la cancha, muy en el fondo, estaban las porristas haciendo particularmente nada, solo saltar y mover sus caderas.

Keith permaneció callado por un rato y suavemente alzó la mirada, sólo para ver que ahora el equipo estaba estirando.

—Parece ser que ya acabó. — soltó finalmente.

—Así parece... si Matt pregunta, estuve aquí desde que inició el entrenamiento.

—No voy a mentir para salvar tu trasero.

—Sé que lo harás. — dijo Pidge, sonriendo con esa amplia sonrisa que compartía con Matt.

—See, siempre lo hago. — los jugadores ahora salían del campo y en cuanto Matt vio a su hermana corrió hacia ella. No era secreto para nadie que la vida de Matt era su hermanita, su suprema adoración, Keith creía firmemente que si le pedían a escoger entre su novia y su hermana, con los ojos cerrados escogería a su Pidge. Detrás de él venían Lance, Shiro, Hunk, Lotor, James y Ryan. El grupito de engreídos más guapos de la escuela. En cuanto los ojos rasgados de Shiro conectaron con los de él, Keith se puso de pie para ir a saludarlo.

Bajó cuidadosamente las gradas y cuando llegó a donde estaba su amigo, este le extendió una mano para chocar puños.

—¿Viste cómo jugué hoy? —preguntó Shiro con una sonrisa enorme. Siempre trataba de lucirse para impresionarlo.

—Sí, buen trabajo. — dijo Keith metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. A decir verdad, desde que Shiro había empezado a jugar, la mejora era obvia.

—¿Estás bien, gatito?

—Ya no me llames así...— dijo frunciendo el ceño. — Haz mejorado mucho. Felicidades, me voy.

Justo cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para irse, una voz detrás de él lo detuvo. Y era _esa_ voz.

—¡Hey! ¿Eres Kogane? — preguntó la inconfundible voz de Lance; Keith se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

—Sí, ¿por?

—La tutora te busca. — dijo mirándolo rápidamente para después mirar su teléfono, ¿siquiera lo miró?. Eso irritó a Keith pero no dijo nada.

—¿Por que te llamaría la tutora? — preguntó Shiro con una ceja enarcada, acercándose a Keith tocando su hombro.

—Quien sabe. — dijo suavemente quitándose la mano de Shiro dándose la vuelta. _Maldita sea_ , pensó.

Cuando salió por completo del terreno de las canchas, se permitió sentirse un poco feliz. _Sabe mi nombre_ , pensó.

 _Aunque realmente es sólo tu apellido_ , dijo su lado más cuerdo, ese lado que no le permitía emocionarse por nada.

 _Algo es algo_ , pensó su parte optimista. Escuchó pasos detrás de él y al voltearse vio a Lance con el cabello pegado a la frente y obviamente no lo estaba viendo a él, estaba muy concentrado hablando por teléfono.

—Sí, ya salí , ¿dónde estás? — preguntó mientras veía alrededor, sin darle importancia a la presencia de Keith. —Oh, ya te vi.

Keith miró que a unos metros más adelante de él, había una chica de cabello negro y grasiento recargada contra un poste de iluminación, mirando al cubano como si quisiera comerlo y posiblemente así era. Katherine Lloyd, conocida por cambiar de amante más rápido que de ropa interior. Alzó la mano saludando a Lance. Este sonrió y fue a ella, besándola como si quisiera arrancarle la boca.

 _Que asco_ , pensó Keith mientras deseaba no haber visto nada. Ver aquellas escenas no era para nada raro, cada vez que Lance tenía la oportunidad, se enrollaba con alguien fuera de clases. No debería sorprenderlo, pero incluso en ese momento, sintió como ese pequeño rayo de optimismo moría.

Entró al edificio donde están las salas de profesores y subió pesadamente las escaleras. Al ver la luz encendida en la oficina de la tutora, suspiró. Tocó la puerta y un amable: "adelante" le respondió.

—Oh, Keith, gracias por venir. — dijo la tutora, una mujer de mediana edad con el cabello rubio, las gafas descansaban sobre su cabeza.

—¿Me necesita para algo?

—Sí, pero... ¿por qué estás solo?

—¿Debía traer a alguien más?

La maestra suspiró enojada. —Ese muchacho...

—Perdón, no estoy entendiendo nada...

—Perdón, pero parece ser que tendremos que esperar un poco. — dijo la tutora. —¿Te ofrezco té, café?

—No gracias, estoy bien. — los adultos lo hacían sentir incómodo.

—¿Cómo van las clases?

—Normal.

—¿Por normal me imagino que van bien?

—Sí. — Keith empezó a jugar con las mangas de su sudadera. Los minutos pasaban en conversaciones incómodas con la señorita Cecilia hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

—Pasa. — dijo la tutora con un tono severo.

La puerta se abrió y entró ni más ni menos que Lance McClain, quien tenía la boca hinchada y el cabello desordenado. El corazón de Keith se aplastó un poco y se asesinó mentalmente por sentirse así.

—Toma asiento, McClain. — frente al escritorio de la profesora había dos sillas de color gris, en una estaba Keith y en la otra se sentó Lance. —Si hago esto, no es para que Kogane esté aquí esperándote como un muñequito, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si, perdón, me distraje. — _vaya, ni me notó_ , pensó Keith.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Te ofrezco un trato, Kogane, — empezó la profesora. — eres uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela y de Lance no se puede decir lo mismo, si aceptas ser su tutor y hacer que sus notas suban al menos un cuarenta por ciento, tendrás puntos extra en todas las materias e incluso podrás aspirar a exentar.

—¿Qué?

—Si lo piensas fríamente hay más ganancias para ti que para nosotros. — agregó la tutora.

—¿Y si sus notas no suben a pesar de las tutorías?

—Si hay constancia de que hubo tutorías, y se ve que hiciste un esfuerzo, se te dará la posibilidad de exentar dos materias con una calificación alta.

—¿Por qué?

—El equipo de football no puede perder a un jugador tan valioso como Lance, pero sus notas no son las requeridas para que esté en el equipo... y es nuestra primera vez yendo a las nacionales y toda la escuela está emocionada.

Keith suspiró y empezó a hacer cálculos y en todos salía ganando académicamente hablando, pero en su salud emocional... no tanto.

Pero bueno, no es como si hubiera salud emocional de todos modos.

—Está bien.

—¿De verdad? — la voz de Lance sonaba atónita. Keith no se atrevió a mirarlo. —Hombre, muchas gracias.

—Bueno, tengo que informar a tus profesores sobre esto. — dijo la tutora sonriendo. —Lance, tienes que poner todo de ti o si no también perjudicarás a Keith.

—Sí, profesora. — no sonaba honesto.

—Bueno, acordado esto, ya se pueden ir. — los muchachos se pusieron de pie, Keith saliendo antes que Lance. Quería irse a casa, no quería ver a nadie. Mucho menos _a él_. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, una mano lo tomó por el codo.

—¿Cuándo empiezan las tutorías?—preguntó Lance con esa gran sonrisa.

—Cuando quieras.—dijo mientras trataba de alejarse de su tacto.

—¿Te parece el próximo lunes? Es que lo que me queda de semana la tengo saturada en fiestas...

—Está bien. — lo interrumpió. No quería escucharlo hablar de cómo iba a salir de fiesta. Sabía que era grosero y estúpido de su parte, pero simplemente ya no quería pensar. — Nos vemos el lunes, entonces. — dijo tratando de no ser tan cortante. Lance se quedó de pie viéndolo irse.

*** 

Al llegar a su casa, vio que en la entrada estaban los zapatos de su padre y de la cocina salía un aroma increíble.

—Bienvenido hijo.—su padre era nieto de inmigrantes japoneses y coreanos, así que ciertas costumbres se habían arraigado en la crianza de Keith.

—Ya volví. —y obvio en él también. Su papá salió de la cocina con una sonrisa radiante, y Keith lo odio por un momento _, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan varonil?_ pensó _¿y por qué tengo que parecerme tanto a mamá? ¿Saben lo jodida que es mi vida?_ Los bisabuelos paternos de Keith era un matrimonio coreano-japonés, lo que dio en resultado en la abuela de Keith, quien se casó con un hombre alemán realmente guapo y de ahí salió el súper modelo de su padre.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?—preguntó sonriendo.

—Bien.

—¿Algo bueno pasó? — Keith pensó en todo lo que había sucedido ese día y la verdad es que estaba dudoso.

—No.

Subió las escaleras, procurando no caerse, se metió en su habitación, la cual era bastante oscura gracias a las cortinas. Esquivó con profesionalidad todas las cosas que tenía en el suelo y mientras dejaba caer la mochila, alcanzó la playera que usó la noche anterior y se la puso. Sacó su celular y lo conectó con sus auriculares. Tenía mucho sueño. Puso un poco de música y se lanzó a la cama.

***

—¡Hombre, no creerás qué pasó! — dijo Lance tomando un gran sorbo de vodka. Estaban en los dormitorios de la escuela, ambos sentados en el piso entre varias latas vacías de cerveza y unos cuantos papeles arrugados.

—¿Ahora qué te pasó?

—¿Ubicas al chiquillo que parece el novio de Shiro? — preguntó Lance, ahora tomando otro sorbo de vodka.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?—dijo Hunk rodando los ojos.

—¿Te sabes los puestos de los mejores promedios?

—Nada más los primeros tres lugares, creo.

—Allura y Lotor están en el primero y segundo lugar...

—Sí, y Keith está en el tercer puesto.

—Vaya...—dijo Lance llevándose la botella a la boca.

—¿Entonces qué pasó con Keith?—preguntó Hunk.

—Ah, pues ahora es mi tutor.

—Wow, eso es.... todo un reto, pero es muy bueno.

Lance tomó a su amigo por los hombros y lo sacudió. —¿¡No lo entiendes?! ¡Mi vida social se acabó! ¡No más chicas lindas, sólo el greñudo ese! — dijo Lance sonando como si fuera a llorar. No es que tuviera una vida amorosa muy estable, pero la sexual vaya que era activa.

—Es eso o te sacan del equipo...

—Eso significa que está es mi ultima noche...— dijo poniendo los ojos como foca, colocando sus manos en los hombros de su amigos. Era jueves, y casi siempre hay fiestas; definitivamente el fin de semana no podía ir, ya que esos eran los días que podía pasar con su familia y por nada del mundo se los perdía y absolutamente no podía llegar crudo.

—Oh no....

—...Por favor...

—No, me niego rotundamente, NO.—dijo Hunk soltándose delicadamente del agarre de su amigo.

—... ¡Hagámosla épica! ¡Y tu mi amigo poco aventurero, vas a venir conmigo! — dijo Lance tomando por las manos a Hunk para ponerlo de pie. —¿Oyes eso?

—No.

—¡Es la fiesta llamando por nosotros! ¡Vamos!

 _Maldita sea_ , pensó Hunk, _tendré que lidiar con un Lance muy ebrio hoy..._

_***_

Keith había despertado con un fuerte dolor de estómago, tal vez no fue muy buena idea dormir sin haber comido antes, agregándole que su desayuno no fue muy bueno. Se levantó pesadamente y abrió los ojos. Seguramente era muchísimo más tarde.

Seguía sin poder creer que pasaría más de nueve meses siendo tutor de Lance... y no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Por un lado estaba contento, quiero decir, ¿quién no estaría feliz de pasar tiempo con el chico que le gusta? Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste... tener a la persona que te gusta tan cerca sin que este te corresponda es algo a lo que creía ya haberse acostumbrado. Al parecer no. Oh, y agreguemos a está mágica ecuación del desastre que era en contra de la voluntad de Lance.

Salió pesadamente de su cama y casi se cae dado a que su pie cayó en un vaso volteado. Cuando salió al corredor, vio que no había muchas luces encendidas. Su padre debería estar dormido o leyendo en su habitación. Desde que empezó la secundaria empezó a ser más cerrado con sus padres y en su casa rara vez hablaba. Al llegar a la cocina vio que su padre le había dejado una nota en la puerta del refrigerador: _"No te atrevas a comerte sólo una manzana. Busca en el microondas. Te amo. Papá."_ Keith sonrió y buscó en el microondas y encontró un plato con arroz, pollo y vegetales. Mientras calentaba su comida prendió su celular y casi jadeó al ver la hora: 8:36 pm. _Hoy no voy a dormir_ , pensó. Bip, bip, bip. Su comida estaba lista. La sacó con cuidado y fue a la mesa.

Empezó a revisar Instagram y no vio nada interesante. Terminó de cenar lo más rápido que pudo y cuando iba a dar su último bocado la puerta de la entrada se abrió y poco después su madre estaba en la sala. Ella no lo había visto y estaba quitando el uniforme, dejándola en el sillón, quedando simplemente en una camisa de tirantes roja y unas mallones negros. Cuando ella volteó pegó un brinco del susto.

—¡Ay, Keith, no te vi! — dijo suspirando.

—Hola. — saludó quedándose sentado en la mesa, apagando su celular. —¿cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien, cariño, ¿y a ti?

—Normal. — ahora su madre estaba sentada frente a él en la mesa. Su madre era una mujer muy hermosa. Su cabello era de color negro brillante, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color lila poco común y su piel era tan pálida que se marcaba con facilidad. Las facciones de su rostro eran finas, delicadas y en ciertos lados puntiagudos, como, por ejemplo, su nariz, lo que la hacía parecer una muñeca. Si Keith hubiera nacido como una niña, parecerse a ella habría sido una bendición, pero desde que era un hombre, un poco de la apariencia paterna no lastimaría a nadie.

—¿Qué me cuentas?

—Pues... no mucho.

—¿No mucho en la vida de un adolescente? — preguntó ella alzando una ceja, para después sonreír con ternura.

—Bueno... digamos que mientras otros adolescentes están haciendo llamativas poses yo estoy en mi cuarto.

—Tienes razón...— dijo Krolia Kogane sonriendo. —¿algún interés amoroso?

Keith sintió que se le caía el alma.

—No.

—¿De verdad no hay nadie que te guste?

—Sí, pero no sabe que existo.

—¿Por qué no has intentado hablarle?

—No soy su tipo...—dijo Keith casi riendo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?. — preguntó Krolia sonriendo. —¿cómo estás tan seguro de que no lo eres?

—Pues...— _él es un mujeriego, va de mujer en mujer buscando sexo, alcohol y diversión y según lo que hay en su expediente, le gustan las mujeres con grandes tetas,_ pensó tristemente.Y desde la ultima vez que revisó, él no tenía tetas.—tiene un tipo muy particular.

—Oh cielos...— dijo ella tocándose la barbilla. —no importa, siempre habrá muchas chicas lindas esperando por ti, no te desanimes.

—Sí, mamá. — dijo levantándose de la mesa para dejar su plato en la cocina. —¿ya comiste?

—Ya mi cielo, y veo que tu apenas estas comiendo. —dijo con un tono cercano a regaño.

—Es que tenía mucho sueño...

—Pero no puedes saltarte tanto tus horas de comida. — dijo mientras miraba la cara de su hijo. — Por favor, recuerda eso.

—Sí, mamá. —ya había acabado de cenar, pero no quería que cortar la conversación con su madre de manera tan brutal, pero de verdad ya estaba muy incómodo. Fue a la cocina a lavar su plato y su vaso.

—¿Qué más haces en la escuela?

—No mucho, a veces después de clase me quedo leyendo en la biblioteca o simplemente vengo directo a casa.

—¿No quisieras unirte a ningún club de la escuela?

—No, ninguno me llama la atención. —mintió. En ninguno iba a encajar un chico delgado con cara de chica.

—Deberías darles una oportunidad, a lo mejor no te llama la atención, pero si lo intentas tal vez te guste. — Krolia caminó a la cocina y estaba recargada en la encimera, mirando a su hijo.

—Mmmm... no creo que deba.

—Ay mi cielo, como tu veas. — dijo acariciando el cabello de su hijo y luego recargó su mentón sobre su cabeza. Su madre y su padre eran muchísimo más altos que él, pero él por desgracía había heredado la altura de su tía Acxa, quien no era más alta que él. —estás más alto.

—No es cierto. — dijo sin moverse.

—De cómo estabas cuando iniciaste la secundaria, has crecido unos cuantos centímetros. — dijo dejándole un beso en la coronilla, después se alejó.

 _Gracias_ , pensó Keith, _de ser un hobbit, ahora soy un enano_.

—Voy a dormir.

—¿Sigues con sueño?

—Siempre. — dijo sin acercarse a su madre. — Te amo, mamá.

—Yo más, gatito.

 _Ya no me llames así_ , pensó. Sin darle un abrazo ni un beso subió y se volvió a confinar en su habitación.

***

La casa que Kaden había rentado para esa noche estaba atestada de gente joven, luces que parpadeaban y música a todo volumen. Olía a alcohol y a cigarro. Debía de haber mucha droga también, gente teniendo sexo bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia. Él mismo ya había estado bebiendo y fumando un poco. Lo único que si estaba en contra de su moral era el uso de las drogas, siempre las vio muy innecesarias. Sólo con alcohol y un poco de nicotina podía ser suficiente.

—¡Lance! — llamó Joanna, quien iba sólo en ropa interior. Esa chica vaya que era hermosa, pelo rubio, grandes ojos grises y un par de tetas grandes.

—¡¿Qué pasó, reina?!

—Ven a jugar con nosotros. —dijo acercando su rostro al suyo, su aliento apestaba a alcohol. —Creo que todos queremos verte desnudo.

La gente que estaba alrededor del sofá vitoreó y le hicieron señas al cubano, este sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Esta bien, esta bien. — dijo él castaño caminando hacia aquel sofá y empezó el juego. Primero eran retos sencillos y estúpidos que adrede perdía nada más para complacer a Joanna. Empezó quitándose la camisa y antes de tener que quitarse la ropa interior, empezó a cumplir los retos. El primero que cumplió fue besar a Jordan Simmons, quien era un chico bastante apuesto, con cabello claro y ojos cafés oscuro. El beso fue muy bueno. Tan bueno que no quiso parar. Pero tuvo que. Después de unos cuantos retos más, la mayor parte del grupo ya estaba enrollándose entre ellos, así que con caballerosidad le tendió la mano Jordan, quien aceptó y los dos se fueron a una habitación cerca de la sala.

***

Hunk estaba buscando a Lance, pero no lo podía encontrarlo en ningún lado. Buscó en dos baños y no encontró nada. Fue a los cuartos de arriba y encontró a muchas personas teniendo sexo, pero ninguna de esas era Lance.

Cuando volvió a bajar encontró a Lotor y a Allura hablando cerca de la cocina.

—Hola, Hunk. —saludó Allura, tendiéndole una bebida. Este dudó un segundo. —no te preocupes, no tiene alcohol.

—Gracias, ¿han visto a Lance?

—Lo vimos entrar con Jordan Simmons en un cuarto, — dijo Lotor tomando un sorbo de su vaso rojo. —llevan ahí un rato, así que creo que están haciendo otras cosas.

—Ahhh... cierto.

—Escuché que Keith fue a la dirección, ¿por qué fue? — preguntó Allura cruzando los brazos.

—Ah, parece ser que él va a ser el nuevo tutor de Lance. — dijo tomando un sorbo de su gaseosa.

Lotor abrió muchos los ojos y luego sonrió.

—Keith va a necesitar muchísima paciencia. — dijo Lotor cruzándose de brazos, sonriéndole a Allura. —Cuando Lance me pedía ayuda con las tareas, siempre esperaba a que yo hiciera todo y en lo único que pensaba era en salir.

—Sí, va a ser un gran reto para Keith. — dijo Hunk mientras terminaba su vaso. —Pero, al menos tu eres amigo de Lance, y de cierto modo tienes que aguantar su mierda. Keith no... entonces eso tal vez sea bueno.

—Tienes un gran punto.

Su celular sonó y era un mensaje de Shay, su novia, quien estudiaba en una escuela privada únicamente de mujeres. Le contó dónde estaba y n poco más tarde le llegó la respuesta: _no te preocupes, sólo cuida bien de ese borracho._

_***_

Keith no seguía a casi nadie de su escuela en redes sociales, no conocía a mucha gente y no era que le importara, no se mortificaba por estar solo, a veces la gente prefería estar sola y eso estaba bien, mientras no molestes al prójimo, lo que uno haga no le debe de importar a nadie. O al menos eso pensaba Keith. Si podía pasar desapercibido, mejor. La única razón por la cual era levemente conocido, era por su promedio, parte del top 3. De no ser por eso, nadie sabría quien es, tal vez lo molestarían con cosas como: _él nos va a matar a todos, él hará el Columbine 2.0, maldito maricón_ y cosas así. Sus únicos amigos eran Shiro y Pidge. Por ellos tenía varios conocidos como ese chico amable Hunk, el hermano de Pidge, Matt, Lotor, Allura y Lance, por supuesto.

—Keith, ¿estas despierto? —era su madre, pero no quería hablar con ella o con nadie, así que apagó su celular y no dijo nada.

—Te dije que estaba dormido. — dijo la voz de su padre.

—Es raro, — _lo sé_. —durmió toda la tarde y sigue con sueño.

—Déjalo, esta creciendo. —defendió su padre.

—Esta convirtiéndose en alguien flojo, necesita activarse un poco. Sé que no le gustan los...— las voces se fueron haciendo más tenues hasta desaparecer por el pasillo y esa pequeña línea de luz que se colaba por el pequeño espacio de la puerta se apagó.

 _Supongo que ya irán a dormir_ , pensó sacando de nuevo su celular.

***

Jordan Simmons yacía acostado en ese incómodo y pequeño sofá, lleno de sudor y restos de semen fresco.

—Eso estuvo increíble. — suspiró Jordan mientras regularizaba su respiración.

—La verdad, sí. —dijo Lance mientras se alejaba un poco del chico no sin antes darle un beso en los labios. —¿No te gustaría repetir?—preguntó Lance realmente interesado.

—Mmm... no sé, no creo que a mi novio le guste la idea de que le ponga el cuerno. — dijo mientras con su mano limpiaba el semen en su abdomen y lo lamía.

—Ah, bueno, fue bueno mientras duró. —dijo Lance recostándose contra la pared. Jordan se despidió con un gesto agradable, una sonrisa y salió del cuarto.

Lance después de quedarse solo, fue y se recostó en el sillón, quedándose solo con sus pensamientos no tan nítidos, pero si que podía pensar algo. Algo que sabía por experiencias previas: él siempre iba a ser la última opción de todo el mundo.

Pero no importa, la noche aún es joven y aún había tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Está es mi primera publicación en AO3  
> No puedo creerlo.  
> Espero que les guste  
> Nos leemos pronto


End file.
